Say the Magic word
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were chosen by a wizard to wield the power of S.H.A.Z.A.M and use their powers to fight evil.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Loud House or DC comics. But this idea both came from ZevachnoStudio and PC-the-Unicorn.**

It's nighttime in Royal Woods and everyone is sound asleep. Lincoln Loud woke up and walked towards the bathroom. Once Lincoln flushed the toilet he walked back to his room and when he opens the door he noticed that his room has been replaced by some kind of cave.

"What the heck?" Lincoln questioned as he looked around the place. "Who replaced my room with a cave? Luan!" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln?" Lincoln turned around to see Ronnie Anne in her PJs. "What are you doing here?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I should ask you the same question." said Lincoln.

Before Ronnie Anne can answer they hear something. "You hear that?" She asked.

"Yeah I heard it too." said Lincoln.

The two followed the source of the sound, and they see a throne with seven thrones along with with a podium with seven empty spots. In that throne room is an old man with a long grey beard and wearing a white robe, holding a staff.

"Lincoln Loud. Ronnie Anne Santiago." The old man spoke.

"How did you know our names?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I have chooses you two for an important role. To take my place as champions." The old man said.

"Champions?" Lincoln asked.

"As you can see, the Seven Deadly enemies of Man have been released into your world." The old man explained. "Pride, Lust, Greed, Anger, Sloth, Gluttony, and Envy." He said as he gestured to the empty podium stands.

"So you want two kids to find these guys and kick their butts?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No." The old man replied as walked towards them. "Place your hands on the staff and say my name so my powers can flow through you."

Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both placed their hands on the staff. "Wait what's your name?" Lincoln asked.

"Shazam." The old man replied.

"Sounds more like a cleaning product." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Say it!" Shazam shouted.

"Shazam." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both said and two bolts of lightning hits them.

Then when the smokes clears there stands two adults in Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's place. One is a man with fair skin, white hair with the top slicked back, wearing a red hero suit, with on a yellow Lightning bolt on the chest, gold gauntlets, golden boots, a golden belt and a white cape.

The other is a tan Latino woman with long dark waves hair that reached her chest, with D cup beasts, wearing a purple hero suit with a yellow lightning bolt, bronze, belt, bronze gauntlet, bronze belt and a white cape.

"Lincoln/Ronnie Anne?" Both of their said with their voices different. "You're an adult! Your voice sounds different!"

"Yes! You two will have the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles, and the speed of mercury." Shazam shouted. "My brothers and sisters' thrones are empty because of the deadly sins. I will not stand and let them destroy the world."

"So you'll teach us how to use our new powers right?" Lincoln asked.

"I cannot. My time has come to rest, the fate of the world is in your hands." Shazam said as he crumbles into ashes.

"Wait!" Ronnie Anne shouted and then a flash of light blinds the two.

A/N: Pretend this is split screen here

Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both woke up in their rooms and they both looked around. "Was it all a dream?" They both asked themselves.

**Who knows guys? Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Lincoln is at his locker getting his backpack from his locker and when he closes his locker Ronnie Anne is next to him. "Hey Lincoln." Ronnie Anne greeted.

"Hey Ronnie Anne what's up?" Lincoln replied.

"I was wondering if you want to go to Gus' game and grub today?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah sure." said Lincoln. "I'm free for today."

The two of them began to walk out of school and while on their way to Gus' game and grub. Ronnie Anne sighs. "So this might sound weird but I had this dream and you were in it." Ronnie Anne began.

"Why are you telling me this? You don't seem like the kind of person to tell me about your dreams." said Lincoln.

"Yeah I know, but I didn't want to tell my family about this." Ronnie Anne said. "Last night I had this dream where you and I were in this cave where we saw this old wizard."

"Wait, I had the same dream too." Lincoln replied.

"You had the same dream too?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"Yeah I did. He told me to say this word." Lincoln said.

"I think he told me the same word too." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Ok on the count of three say the word." Lincoln said.

"1, 2, 3. Shazam!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne said and then two bolts of lightning hits the two and a cloud of smoke surround them.

"Ronnie Anne are you okay!?" Lincoln asked with a different voice.

"Lincoln is that you? Why is your voice different?" Ronnie Anne asked with a different voice. "Why is my voice different.

Once the smoke clears Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are in the same place but different.

One is a man with fair skin, white hair with the top slicked back, wearing a red hero suit, with on a yellow Lightning bolt on the chest, gold gauntlets, golden boots, a golden belt and a white cape.

The other is a tan Latino woman with long dark waves hair that reached her chest, with D cup beasts, wearing a purple hero suit with a yellow lightning bolt, bronze, belt, bronze gauntlet, bronze belt and a white cape.

"What happened to you?!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne asked.

"We're older!" Lincoln said as he looked at his hands.

"I'll say." Ronnie Anne said as she looked at her new breasts and felt her new hips. "Now I know how Carlota feels."

"I think the wizard made us superheroes. I wonder what our superpowers are?" Lincoln asked.

"Superpowers? I don't know how to pee in this thing?!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed as she gestured to her suit.

"We'll figure it out. But first there's something I want to do." Lincoln said.

Meanwhile at a Convenient store, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne approach the counter. "Greetings we adults like to purchase you're finest beers." said Lincoln.

The clerk who was on her phone, just point the two to the beer section and the two walked towards the beer fridge. "I'm not gonna lie, dude this sounds way out of character for you." Ronnie Anne said.

Lincoln looked at the beer fridge and was trying to pick what kind of beer to take. "Oh man." said Lincoln.

"Just pick one." said Ronnie Anne.

"It's my first time!" Lincoln said.

Then two robbers enter the store and one of them aims at gun at the store clerk. "Give me the money!" Robber one shouted.

Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne look and both hid. "Wait we have powers right?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Let's kick their asses."

"You're right." Lincoln said as he and Ronnie Anne get out of their hiding spots and head towards the robbers. "Stop right there!"

Robber two aimed his gun at Lincoln and shots Lincoln, but the bullet bounced off of Lincoln's chest. "I'm bulletproof." Lincoln smiled. Then the robber aimed his gun at Lincoln's head and shoots the bullet in between Lincoln's eyes and the bullet bounces off of Lincoln's head.

"You're bulletproof!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Wait, I don't know if I'm bulletproof only or you're bulletproof too." Lincoln said. "Shoot my partner."

"Wait what?!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

The robbers both aim their guns at Ronnie Anne and opened fire on her chest and face, but the bullets bounced off of Ronnie Anne. "Looks we're bulletproof." Lincoln said.

"That's one power done." Ronnie Anne said as the two laughed as the robbers looked confused until Lincoln and Ronnie Anne glared at the robbers.

"You're dead." Ronnie Anne said.

The two robbers were thrown out the window, knocked out. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne exited the store with beer in their hands. "Sorry about your window." Lincoln said.

"Cheers." Ronnie Anne said as the two new heroes did a toast and drink their beer, but they spit it out in disgust.

"It tastes like barf!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"I need to get the taste out of my mouth!" Ronnie Anne said.

A few minutes later, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne exited the store with chips, candy and soda in their hands. "Thanks again!" Lincoln said.

They pass by two adults and they look at the two heroes. "S'up we're superheroes." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah I'm Thunderstorm and she's Thundercrack!" Lincoln said.

"I'm not Thundercrack! That's a butt joke!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed. "Plus where did you get the thunder part?"

"The thunderbolt on our chests." Lincoln.

**I couldn't resist doing the store scene from the movie. Don't worry Lincoln and Ronnie Anne will explore more of their powers in the next chapter. Please read and review.**


End file.
